¡Es mi sueño!
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. Anzu está dispuesta a confesarle a sus padres que el baile debe formar parte de su vida y su futuro, causando gran preocupación en sus amigos, pues saben lo rígidos que pueden ser los progenitores de su querida castaña. ¿Dejarán que nuestra bailarina se guíe por su corazón? [Leve Revolutionshipping]
**Buenas, lectores! Otro one-shot que viene a mi mente. Si bien no es uno muy feliz, lo escribo porque esto expresa completamente mis sentimientos. Me volveré loca, tengo ganas de gritar muchas cosas, pero no puedo, quedan atascadas en mi garganta, mis ganas de llorar de la frustración me causan más angustia.**

 **¿Cómo hacer algo que amas cuando todos te apuntan con el dedo de manera negativa?**

 **Es mi sueño.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **.**

¡Es mi sueño!

.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! — Gritó el rubio.

Anzu le miró mal, reprochándole por el tono de voz. Honda rodó de ojos y Yugi hizo una mueca a su amigo. Ahora eran el centro de atención en el salón.

— Perdón…— Susurró algo apenado. — Así que…— Retomó la palabra y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. — Tus padres vuelven esta noche a tu casa.

La castaña sonrió un poco.

—… Así es. — Apretó los puños. —… Hoy planeo decirles. — Bajo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, prosiguió. — Quiero decirles lo que quiero hacer de mi vida. Ser una bailarina profesional.

— Oh, ya veo. — Honda sonrió. — Buena suerte.

—…— Jonouchi se tornó muy serio. — Sí, Anzu. Sabes cómo son los padres cuando se trata del futuro de sus hijos. — Miró hacia otro lado con una vaga expresión. Su castaño amigo posó una mano en su hombro.

Anzu les regaló una sonrisa a ambos, agradecida por la preocupación de ambos. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos en Yugi, quien le devolvió la mirada. El tricolor apretó los puños, impotente. Conocía muy bien a los padres de su mejor amiga. Era buenos, pero en algunos aspectos, muy estrictos. Presentía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

— Estaré bien, Yugi. — Le prometió Anzu, leyendo su mente.

El aludido se sonrojó furiosamente, pero calmó el calor de sus mejillas y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Aunque…

Sintió a su otro yo a sus espaldas. Notó la preocupación del faraón, por él. Yugi le dijo mentalmente que estaba bien. Lo que le preocupaba más era la castaña.

Aunque tuviese esa curva en sus labios…

Tanto Yugi como el faraón notaron que la sonrisa en el rostro de Anzu era tan rígida como un tronco.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu se vistió con unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes azulada. No sabía si era el clima, o ella misma quien sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo por los nervios. Hacía media hora sus padres habían llegado y estaban a punto de cenar. La señora Mazaki se había ofrecido a cocinar en lugar de la castaña, por lo que ella aprovechó de cambiar su uniforme por algo más cómodo y fresco.

Ra, sentía que iba a vomitar de los nervios.

— ¡Anzu, cariño! — Pegó un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de su madre escaleras abajo. — ¡La cena está casi lista! ¿Podrías poner los cubiertos a la mesa, por favor?

— ¡V-Voy! — Contestó de vuelta.

Se revolvió su cabello corto con ímpetu. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

— Vamos, Anzu… Puedes hacerlo… Has tentado a la muerte muchas veces, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que has pasado con tus amigos…— Trató de autoconvencerse. — Puedes hacerlo… Todo está bien…

Miró el muro de su habitación. Estaba lleno de fotografías de ella bailando. En la escuela, como líder del club de ballet, alguno de coreografía. Otras eran de fiestas con sus amigos. Le habían sacado fotos porque según ellos, _se había lucido con su talento_. Después miró las más recientes. En una salía con Johnny, el sujeto con el que se había enfrentado en un duelo de danza meses atrás. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos y seguían enfrentándose de vez en cuando. Y la última vez que lo habían hecho…

Se sonrojó un poco al coger una fotografía en particular.

En ella, salía bailando vals con el faraón. Ambos con una expresión de vergüenza y asombro, señal de que la foto había sido tomada de manera desprevenida.

Se preguntarán el por qué.

Un mes atrás, habían celebrado el festival del instituto, y el tema de baile había sido ese. Honestamente, ese era el tipo de baile que a Anzu más le costó. Ella era de moverse con más energía, mas eso no evitó su entusiasmo. Le gustaban los retos. Practicó con Jonouchi, con Honda y con Yugi. Y un día, por más extraño que sonase, el faraón le había preguntado si quería practicar con él.

Se sintió como esas princesas de cuentos de hadas.

De todos, Yami fue quien más pareció aprender vals. Recordó sus cálidas manos aferrarse a su cintura y a su mano con firmeza, pero a la vez con gran suavidad. Anheló el momento. Bailar era su pasión y… pues… Yami era su amor platónico. Nada más maravilloso que unir ambos en un gran paraíso para ella.

Apretó los labios.

—… Puedo hacerlo…

— ¡Anzu!

— ¡Ah! — Chilló de la sorpresa. Había olvidado que su madre le había mandado. — ¡Bajo enseguida!

.

.

.

* * *

Yugi tenía una mueca en su rostro, mirando de reojo el teléfono. Sentía un gran hormigueo en la palma de sus manos ante el deseo de marcar y llamar a su mejor amiga. Quería saber cómo le había ido en la charla con sus padres.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

—… Sí. Pero estoy preocupado por Anzu.

" _Anzu es fuerte, no te preocupes."_

—… Lo sé. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Yo sería incapaz de soportar la ausencia de mi madre o de mi abuelito por tanto tiempo.

El faraón suavizó su mirada. No sabía mucho de la familia de Anzu, y sentía una gran curiosidad por ello. No fue necesario a Yugi expresarle su pensamiento, pues él ya lo sabía. El menor se incorporó un poco de su cama.

— Los padres de Anzu viajan mucho por negocios. — Comenzó a explicar. — Así que Anzu tuvo que independizarse antes de tiempo. Por eso es tan segura de sus cosas. Antes era más tímida como yo.

Yami alzó las cejas.

" _¿Hablas enserio?"_

—… Sí. — Miró el techo. — Pero cuando cumplió diez años, comenzó a cambiar. Aprendió a cocinar, a limpiar su casa, todas esas cosas. Y el año pasado comenzó a tener trabajos de medio tiempo.

El faraón observó unos segundos la dulce sonrisa que había en el rostro de Yugi. Terminó por imitar su gesto.

Sí, Anzu se había convertido en una joven realmente fuerte.

— Sin embargo, su corazón sigue siendo el mismo. — La voz del menor lo trajo a la realidad. — Y por eso estoy preocupado. — Confesó.

El teléfono sonó, provocando que el pequeño soltara un grito. Cogió rápidamente el aparato.

— ¡¿Anzu?!

— _Lamento decepcionarte, viejo._ — Contestó una voz masculina de la otra línea. Yugi se sonrojó.

—… L-Lo siento, Jonouchi-kun.

— _No te preocupes. De hecho, te llamé por eso mismo. Estamos preocupados por Anzu, amigo. Honda está conmigo. Creí que ella te llamaría, por eso te llamé._

—… Pues… No. Aún no…

—… _¡UGH! ¡Yo no soy así de sensible! ¡¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado?!_ — Se quejó el rubio.

Yugi se rio.

— Eso es porque eres un buen amigo, Jonouchi-kun.

.

.

.

* * *

— Por cierto, Anzu… ¿Has pensado qué quieres estudiar en el futuro?

La voz de su padre tensó por completo a la bailarina. Bajó lentamente sus palillos con la mano temblorosa. Alzó la vista. Su madre le sonreía con dulzura, mientras que su padre le miraba con suavidad.

— Pues… Sí. Lo he pensado. — Apretó los puños. — Y lo he pensado durante muchos años. Ha sido mi sueño desde siempre. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que yo quiero cumplirlo. — Confesó.

— Vaya, debe ser algo muy importante para ti. Nunca te había oído hablar así. — El hombre sonrió con gentileza. — ¿Y qué es?

—… Es importante, sí. — Afirmó. — Pero creo que no lo será para ustedes.

Las sonrisas de sus progenitores se borraron y la miraron con gran confusión.

—… Mamá, papá… Yo quiero ser una bailarina profesional. — Sus labios temblaron. — Iré a una academia en Broadway, si me aceptan.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho.

Con firmeza, sin rodeos, directamente. No le pedirían repetirlo porque había sido muy clara.

El hombre de cabellos castaños frunció notoriamente el ceño, mientras que la mujer se reía un poco.

Anzu hizo una mueca.

¿Por qué le hacía gracia?

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? — Preguntó Mazaki Asako con una leve sonrisa. — Anzu, hija… ¿Qué tal si haces esto? — Movió sus manos. — Estudias algo que _realmente_ valga la pena y después te centras en el baile como un pasatiempo. Es mejor, ¿no?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — Se levantó abruptamente. — ¡No quiero algo que no deseo y dejar mi sueño como algo secundario en mi vida! — Golpeó la mesa.

—… Anzu…— La mujer sonrió con paciencia. — No te ganarás la vida bailando en un escenario, entiende eso. Son solo sueños infantiles.

— ¡No lo son, mamá! — Insistió.

— Anzu, cuando crezcas, lo entenderás. Aún eres muy pequeña. Cuando te gradúes, puede que incluso te dejemos trabajar con nosotros…-

— ¡NO! — Le interrumpió al alzar la voz. — ¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero depender de ustedes! ¡Quiero una vida propia! ¡Como la he tenido estos años!

— Anzu…— Frunció el ceño. — Siempre has dependido de nosotros, no puedes decir eso.

— Lo siento, mamá… Pero eso no es cierto. — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Miró de reojo a su padre, quien la miraba con una severa y seria expresión.

—… Todo el dinero que me envían… Nunca lo he gastado. — Confesó.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La señora Mazaki se puso de pie, molesta. — ¡Anzu! — Le regañó.

— ¡Tengo mi propio dinero! ¡Incluso también ahorro para irme de viaje a América! — Su voz se quebró. Tragó saliva para calmar el nudo que había en su garganta. —… Mamá… Por favor… Es mi sueño y lo que más deseo en mi vida. ¡Bailar lo es todo para mí!

— Anzu, por Dios… Eso no es un oficio. Solo un pasatiempo.

— ¡Tengo talento! ¡Todos me lo dicen, mamá!

— Tus amigos no cuentan. Son tan inmaduros como tú. — Le sonrió con cansancio. — Te animan de momento. Pero, ¿qué harás en el futuro? Tus amigos no siempre estarán ahí para ti.

— Lo estarán. — Le contradijo. — ¡Lo estarán…-!

Calló abruptamente al recordar el rostro del faraón.

Él… Se…

— Anzu, solo la familia estará a tu lado. Los amigos, no. Ellos tendrán su propia vida y…-

— ¡Ellos también son mi familia!

— ¡ANZU, YA BASTA! — Golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

La castaña retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, temerosa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había veces que de verdad temía de su madre. Asako le miraba realmente furiosa.

— No vas a ser una muerta de hambre por poseer un sueño tan infantil como ese. — Dijo con la voz firme.

 _¿Infantil?_

— Si es necesario, nosotros mismos escogeremos una carrera adecuada para ti.

 _¿Escoger?_

— El baile es solo algo que puedes hacer cuando estás aburrida. Una distracción.

 _¿Distracción?_

— Y tus amigos dicen te apoyan porque aún no conocen como es el mundo realmente. No escuches las estupideces que dicen.

 _¿Estupideces…?_

La mirada de Mazaki Akito, el padre de Anzu, se suavizó al ver cómo los orbes zafiros de su hija derramaban silenciosas lágrimas, mojando su enrojecido rostro y profundizando su quebrada expresión. Después miró a su mujer, quien había suspirado.

— Perdóname, hija… Pero es la verdad. Deberías enfocarte en algo menos mediocre.

.

.

.

Anzu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que terminó por salir corriendo del comedor. Subió las escaleras y cerró con gran fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Se apoyó en ella para dejarse caer sentada en el suelo y llorar desconsoladamente. Se abrazó con ahínco las rodillas al apoyar su mejilla en ellas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no la apoyaban?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su madre fue tan cruel? ¿Tan insensible?

Ella conocía el mundo más de lo que ellos se podrían imaginar. Estaba lleno de personas que eran infelices al hacer cosas que no amaban, pero por dinero, lo seguían haciendo. Había gente que era infeliz, otra que se ríe de la desdicha de los demás. Personas que sufren a pesar de ocultarlo con una máscara de frialdad.

 _Pegasus._

 _Bakura._

 _Marik._

 _Kaiba._

El mundo estaba lleno de personas que solo seguían adelante porque no tenían opción. Era eso, o morir. Nada que los motivaba, que los hacía sonreír. Una vida monótona.

Ella no quería eso…

¡No quería eso!

¡Ella quería ser feliz!

¡Ella quería cumplir y sobrepasar las expectativas de los demás!

¡Quería dar lo mejor de sí!

.

Se colocó abruptamente de pie y arrancó con fuerza las fotografías que estaban en la pared.

" _ **No vas a ser una muerta de hambre por poseer un sueño tan infantil como ese."**_

Volcó su escritorio.

" _ **Si es necesario, nosotros mismos escogeremos una carrera adecuada para ti."**_

Rompió los cuadros de honor que había ganado en la escuela.

" _ **Deberías enfocarte en algo menos mediocre."**_

— ¡ES **MI** VIDA!

Respiró agitada, mirando el gran desastre de su habitación.

 _Nadie_ decidía por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Yugi tenía su rostro enterrado en su almohada. Jonouchi y Honda estaban sentados en la cama de su amigo con una preocupada mueca en sus rostros. Sus amigos habían decidido a verlo para tratar de calmar la ansiedad en común que tenían.

Yami los observaba sin decir nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No le oirían, solo Yugi.

Los nervios de Yugi lo habían contagiado y estaba increíblemente tenso. De los padres de la castaña, según le había dicho su compañero, se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que, en caso de que las cosas no hayan salido muy bien, su amiga se encontrara bien.

El teléfono sonó.

— ¡AAAAH! — Gritaron Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda.

El rubio cogió el teléfono.

— ¡RESIDENCIA MUTO! ¡YO NO SOY MUTO, PERO ESTÁ EN EL BUEN NÚMERO…-!— Honda le quitó el teléfono. — ¡HEY!

— ¡Lamento eso! ¡Ignore al idiota! — Terminó por pasarle el aparato a Yugi, quien estaba avergonzado por el griterío de sus amigos.

—… Residencia Muto. — Musitó muy bajito. El rostro de Yugi cambió de expresión y frunció el ceño. — ¿Eh? ¿Mazaki-san?

— ¡¿EH?!

Yami frunció el ceño.

—…— Tragó saliva. —… No… No está con nosotros…— Palideció. — ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó.

— ¡YUGI! — Jonouchi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. — ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!

El tricolor bajó lentamente el teléfono y miró a su amigo.

El faraón abrió enormemente los ojos al leer la mente de su amigo.

— ¡Anzu desapareció!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

El menor retrocedió y se revolvió el cabello.

—… Mazaki-san me dijo que habían tenido una fuerte discusión con ella. Piensa que por eso escapó.

— ¿Estás seguro que escapó…?

— Mazaki-san dijo que salió por la ventana.

Jonouchi hizo una mueca y apretó los puños.

— Maldición… ¡Debimos estar con ella!

— Jonouchi-kun. Esto pudo haber pasado antes o después… Tal vez Anzu se sintió mal y…-

— Pero es muy tarde. ¡Es peligroso salir a estas horas!

—… Cierto…— Miró al faraón. — _"Mou Hitori no Boku."_ — Le llamó suavemente.

" _Entendido, aibou."_

Yugi cerró los ojos mientras el rompecabezas comenzaba a brillar. Jonouchi retrocedió junto con Honda. Cuando lograron ver mejor, divisaron como Yami abría sus ojos, mirándolos seriamente.

— Faraón. — Jonouchi sonrió un poco.

— Vamos en busca de Anzu.

— ¡Sí! — Asintieron ambos al unísono.

Los tres corrieron en distintas direcciones.

Jonouchi fue por el muelle, Honda al centro de Domino y Yami por los alrededores.

.

El rubio recorrió con los ojos los alrededores, frustrado. Debieron darle más apoyo a Anzu, se sentía de alguna forma culpable. Pudo haberla cuidado mejor de la reacción de sus padres. ¡Debieron estar con ella!

Siempre tuvo un instinto protector con las mujeres, y Anzu era su mejor amiga y casi hermana. Le molestaba bastante el no saber de su paradero cuando tuvo una fuerte discusión con su familia.

.

Honda ya se había imaginado la reacción de los padres de la castaña. Estaba seguro que muy dentro de Anzu, ella también lo supo, sin embargo prefirió aferrarse a esa diminuta esperanza. La joven trataba de ser ingenua, pero eso provocaba que se estrellara con el suelo con más fuerza.

Nunca intervino en las decisiones de Anzu, porque de los cuatro, ella siempre supo qué camino tomar para mejorar la situación. Y ahora… ¿Cómo saber dónde se encontraba si era la misma castaña quien los guiaba?

Solo esperaba que Jonouchi o el faraón tuvieran más suerte.

.

Yami no sabía cuántas vueltas manzana había realizado en cada alrededor cerca de la casa de Yugi o en la de la castaña. Ni rastros de su castaña amiga. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? Jonouchi y Honda dijeron que llamarían si al veían.

Se detuvo para estar en la entrada del portón del instituto Dominó, que estaba abierto. De seguro era porque aún quedaban unos cuantos conserjes y clubs que aún no terminaban…-

Normalmente el club de basketball terminaba alrededor de las nueve y escuchaban música mientras jugaban, pero el tipo de música que escuchaban, no era de la que se oía. Solía ser más pesada.

Esta era más _movida_.

Un momento…

" _Tal vez…"_ La voz de Yugi hizo eco en su mente y él asintió.

Sin esperar, se adentró a la escuela, guiándose por el gran ruido del aparato que sonaba. Se detuvo hasta el gimnasio que estaba semiabierto. Definitivamente no eran los chicos del club de basketball.

Deslizó un poco más la puerta y la vio.

Mazaki Anzu cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza.

" _¡Anzu…-!"_

— Espera, Yugi…— Musitó para sí mismo.

" _¿Eh?"_

—…— Frunció el ceño. — Estos son los sentimientos de Anzu. — Explicó al verla ponerse de pie con rapidez y reanudar sus pasos con el ritmo de la música.

Los movimientos que realizaba la castaña eran muchísimo más complicados a los que solía utilizar. Yami se sorprendía cuando de vez en cuando la castaña se esmeraba en realizar una pirueta extraña que no logró identificar en esa clase de baile. Se tropezaba de vez en cuando, pero imaginó que debió ser porque se sentía realmente exhausta. La piel de la joven estaba perlada del sudor, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y respiraba fuertemente por la boca.

Se inclinaba al punto en que parecía que caería, mas no era así. Se alzaba armoniosamente para dar un suave giro estirar sus brazos.

El faraón tuvo que admitir, que al ver a la castaña realizar con tanto esmero lo que más anhelaba con ese esfuerzo, con esa fuerza, con esa pasión… Logró que se viera más hermosa que nunca.

.

La música acabó y Anzu posó sus manos en sus rodillas, sintiéndolas temblorosas. Tosió un poco al sentir la garganta seca. No logró sostenerse más y se dejó caer de espaldas, aunque quedó inclinada sobre algo suave y cálido.

Se inclinó para girarse y pegó un gritito al encontrarse con los ojos de Yami, quien sostenía con cuidado sus caderas.

—… ¿Faraón?

—…— Él solo le sonrió.

Una parte de él quería regañarla por haber desaparecido de esa forma. Otra, quería preguntarle si estaba bien. No sabía por dónde empezar. La expresión apagada y exhausta de la joven era muy notoria. La piel de ella estaba caliente a comparación de la suya. La giró suavemente para que sus torsos se pegaran y le sirviera de apoyo a la bailarina. Rodeó con más fuerza la cintura de la joven al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

—… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó ella.

—…— Observó su desarreglado y despeinado cabello. Alzó una de sus manos para peinar sus hebras húmedas. — Tus padres llamaron. Están preocupados por ti.

La mención de los progenitores de Anzu, hizo que esta último se aferrara con fuerza a los brazos de él.

—… — Negó con la cabeza. — Ellos nunca me han visto bailar. — Mencionó al aire.

—… ¿De verdad?

—… No. Solo se enteraban de algunos concursos que ganaba, de los festivales, pero nada más. Nunca estaban en las presentaciones. — Lo miró a los ojos. —… ¿Ellos reconocerían mi talento si lo vieran…?

— Claro que sí, Anzu. — Le sonrió al seguir acomodando los mechones fuera de lugar.

—… ¿Realmente tengo talento?

— Sí. — Contestó simple. — Cuando te vi bailar por primera vez, lo supe. Tienes un don. — Ensanchó la curva de sus labios, recordando ese recuerdo que atesoraba con tanta perseverancia.

—… Ellos dicen que no vale la pena. Que es un sueño infantil. — Titubeó.

— No es infantil si es lo que tu corazón dicta.

— Ellos dicen que ustedes me apoyan porque son tan ingenuos como yo al no conocer el mundo en realidad. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yami se rio.

— Lamento contradecirlos, pero hemos visto lo peor del mundo muchas veces. Más que ellos.

—… Ellos quieren manejar mi futuro. — Su voz se quebró.

— Es _tu_ vida, Anzu.

—…— Tibias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

La expresión del tricolor se suavizó notoriamente al ver a la castaña llorar. Comenzó a limpiar cada lágrima que escapaba de los orbes zafiros de su amiga.

—… Es mi vida.

— Sí.

— ¡Es mi vida!

— Así es, Anzu.

— ¡ES MI VIDA! — Sacudió con fuerza los brazos de Yami mientras comenzaba a sollozar con más fuerza. — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo entienden?! ¡Yo quiero hacer algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa toda mi vida! ¡¿Por qué no lo entienden?! — Le gritó desesperadamente como si el faraón tuviese la respuesta. — ¡Y si bailar no es para mí…! ¡Lo sabré por MI cuenta! ¡Yo quiero equivocarme! ¡No me importa! ¡Al menos lo habré intentado! ¡Sabré que di lo mejor de mi…!— Su voz terminó en un suave murmullo. —… Yo solo quería que me apoyaran…

Yami negó con la cabeza y apoyó su frente con la de ella, sintiendo el tibio aliento de su entrecortada respiración ante los gimoteos que soltaba. Cerró los ojos.

— Anzu. Solo debes recordar que debes seguir a tu corazón. Incluso si ellos no lo entienden… O nosotros… No te detengas. Siempre. Siempre sigue a tu corazón.

La castaña sollozó una última vez y asintió.

—… Ellos lo entenderán cuando lo vean. — Se separó un poco de ella para sonreírle con afecto.

Anzu contempló los ojos del faraón unos segundos. El tono rojizo en sus mejillas aumentó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—… Gracias, Yami. — Sonrió. —… Tú siempre… Me arrancas una sonrisa.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, Anzu. — Terminó por alejarse por completo del tacto de ella. — Tu sonrisa es esencial para mí.

La bailarina se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero se rio suavemente y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Yami trastabilló hacia atrás, aturdido por el movimiento tan repentino, aunque correspondió el gesto enseguida. Los acelerados latidos del corazón de la castaña se acompasaron con los de él.

— Awww…

Se separaron abruptamente al oír esa voz. Vieron a la entrada del gimnasio a Jonouchi y a Honda observarles con una socarrona sonrisa en sus rostros.

Tanto Anzu como Yami sintieron sus caras arder de la vergüenza.

— ¡Oh, por favor… No se detengan por nosotros!

— Estaban en la mejor parte. — Se rio el castaño.

En un caso normal, Anzu los habría golpeado a ambos. Pero… Ellos habían salido a buscarla. Porque estuvieron preocupados por ella. No pudo evitar reírse con ellos y abrazar a ambos, agradecida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu miraba fijamente a sus padres, quienes se estaban preparando para dejar la casa, otra vez, e irse de viaje. Asako se giró para ver a su hija.

— Anzu…-

— No lograrás que cambie de opinión. — Le cortó rápidamente al sonreírle con melancolía.

El padre de la joven sonrió un poco, mas no dijo nada. La mujer negó con la cabeza, esperando que su hija recapacitara con el tiempo. Dejó la casa, dejando al hombre solo con su hija.

—… ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres, Anzu? — Decidió preguntarle él.

—… Sí, papá.

Ambos pares de ojos azules se miraron fijamente unos segundos, hasta que el hombre suspiró.

— Nunca te he visto bailar, así que no puedo opinar al respecto. — Comentó al aire. Posó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió. — Algún día, prometo ver cómo presumes el talento que posees. Cuando ese día llegué, tendrás mi respuesta sobre apoyarte o no, hija.

Anzu parpadeó, un poco sorprendida. Después, dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios y lo abrazó.

— Gracias, papá.

— Cuídate mucho. Y por favor, usa el dinero que te mandamos.

— Pero no quiero dejar mi trabajo. — Se quejó al alejarse.

—…— Negó con la cabeza. — Bien. No lo dejes, pero tampoco menosprecies lo que te mandamos. Tu madre es muy dura en este aspecto, pero te ama.

— Lo sé. — Se rio.

— Oh, y dile a tus amigos que el que te estén espiando no es algo de mi agrado. — Le susurró.

La castaña retrocedió y rio nerviosamente al ver cómo hacía un gesto con la mano y cerraba la puerta. Anzu suspiró.

— Chicos, ya salgan. Papá ya se dio cuenta.

Jonouchi, Honda y Yami salieron debajo de la mesa del comedor. El faraón tenía el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto…?— Musitó.

— ¡Lo que pasa, amigo mío, es que queremos muchísimo a Anzu! — Se carcajeó de buena gana Honda.

— ¡Sí! — Jonouchi se levantó abruptamente y se rio. — ¡Y si tenemos que ponernos debajo de un puente por ella, que así sea!

Yami rodó de ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la risa de Yugi en su mente, estando en completo de acuerdo con el duelista.

La bailarina, por otro lado, se sonrojó, ya abochornada de tanta tontería que escapaba de su rubio amigo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a comer hamburguesas para celebrar que Anzu es la mejor! — Gritó Jonouchi.

— ¡Yo me apunto! — Exclamó entusiasmado Honda.

— ¡Genial! ¡Pero antes…!— Intercambió una maliciosa mirada con el castaño.

— ¿Antes…?— Repitió la joven de ojos azules, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡ABRAZO GRUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! — Aullaron al unísono tanto Honda como Jonouchi.

El rubio y el castaño tiraron de los brazos al tricolor y a la castaña para formar un cálido y apretado abrazo. Anzu había quedado atrapada entre los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Ugh! ¡No respiro! — Chilló.

Jonouchi y Honda se rieron. Anzu resopló, para finalmente sonreír e intercambiar una bella sonrisa con el faraón.

— " _Es mi vida… Por lo tanto, es mi sueño."_

 _._

 _Fin._

 _._

 **Wow. Me quedó un poco largo jeje.**

 **En fin, supongo que este fic da a entender lo que sucede conmigo. Soy una personas que se mira muy en menos en el espejo. Soy masoquista, por lo que pienso que no estoy hecha para nada en la sociedad. Siento que el mundo no aceptaría de lo que soy capaz porque siento que doy poco al mundo.**

 **Y cuando pienso en algo simple para mi vida, lo ven como un hecho muy miserable.**

 **Literatura no es la gran cosa en mi país. Yo solo quiero dedicarme a sumergirme en el mundo de la escritura, del arte y de la música. Cosas que son tan simples, pero poco valoradas, a menos que seas demasiado talentoso.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
